Fairy Scars
by DarthMaine
Summary: The Director has brought in a new agent to Project Freelancer. She cloaked herself from a past filled with scars, tears, and betrayal. Now CT really wants to know more about her and figure out her own feelings she's starting to have. First of Red Vs. Fairy Vs. Blue stories.
1. Chapter 1 Agent Arizona

**Chapter 1 Agent Arizona**

**Mother of Invention.**

**CT's POV.**

CT, also known as Agent Connecticut, was walking down the metal hallways of the Freelancer Frigate Mother of Invention, her brown EOD helmet held under her arm, her brown eyes deep in thought.

'It's been a week since North, South, and Carolina Infiltrated the Bjørndal Cyrogenics Research Facility, five days since I failed my mission with Georgia, Utah and York, and two since our new agent, Agent Texas, showed up, and Wyoming and Maine decided to pull their little stunt against her, leading with York losing a eye. I know the Director has some sort of mission planned for us in a few days; I should probably inform Joplin about it, the Insurrection need to be ready for what his plan is.'

She continued on walking, not really paying attention to where she was going. She had decided to leave her room, which she shared with Carolina and South. The two were being incredibly bitchy the last couple of days, South because of being lowered on the leader board and Carolina because of Texas, though none of them really understand why. CT liked them but sometimes they need to chill out.

"CT," she heard someone call behind her. She turned to look at North, his purple and green Mark VI helmet was on his head. He took it off to show his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes North," she answered.

"The Director wants all of us to report to the bridge, he wants to show us something."

CT nodded and followed him down another hallway. They then walked onto the bridge of the ship. Washington was there, combing his blonde hair a bit with his hand. Carolina was leaning against the wall and Florida was talking with Georgia and Utah, Georgia flipping his lucky penny in his hands. Not long after the two entered, South, Wyoming, Maine, and York walked in; York going over next to Carolina, his left eye covered with bandages and Wyoming joining Florida.

The Director then walked in, the Counselor and Texas right behind him.

"Agents, I'm here with a special announcement." The director walked up to the top of the bridge, only the Counselor following him. "We have a new agent here today; she will be joining us against the Insurrection. May I introduce, agent Arizona."

The hallway door opened and a girl walked in. She had shoulder length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, her skin, though porcelain like, had scars over her right eye, the damage not as bad as York's. She wore a yellow scout helmet (Halo Reach variant) with a orange visor(Halo 4 variant), blue recon shoulder armor (Halo Reach variant) on her left shoulder, yellow Security shoulder armor (Halo Reach variant) on her right shoulder, twin plate forearms (Halo 4 variant),and XG-89 Narrow legs armor(Halo 4 variant). CT noticed that her right arm was grey instead of the normal black body suit. And she knew that Carolina and Texas had to have noticed it too.

She just looked at them, her eyes calculating, holding a bit of warmth, CT could tell once held more but was broken.

"Now then, we're going to have a little sparring match to show her skills. CT, you and Washington will be fighting with her against North, Maine, Florida, Utah and Georgia," the Director told them.

"I work alone, I don't need a team Church," Arizona said, glaring at him.

The Counselor was about to speak but the Director cut him off. "I know your skills well, but how about you show them."

Arizona nodded and then turned to CT and Washington. "Come on you two, gear up." Everyone started to walk out of the room. CT stopped to watch Arizona. She saw how her hips swayed from side to side, and the body suit hugging her body nicely, causing her to blush.

"Hey Connie, you coming?" Wash asked her.

That snapped her out of her starring. "I'm coming, and stop calling me that."

* * *

The agents walked into the training field, each sporting a pistol. The other freelancers watched from above with the Director and Counselor.

"Now-Starting-Combat-Between-Agents-Washington,-Connecticut,-And-Arizona-And-Agents-Maine,-North-Dakota,-Utah,-Georgia,-And-Florida," F.I.L.I.S.S. said over them.

The floor changed, setting up towers, bridges and places to hide behind. All the agents got into battle stances, except for Arizona.

F.I.L.I.S.S. gave them the signal and the agents went off. Wash and CT got behind a wall and peaked behind the corner. "Any sign of them?" Wash asked.

"Negative," CT responded.

"I see Georgia, he's jet-packing to higher ground."

"He's sure to get problems with that thing one day."

"Got anything Arizona?" Wash asked.

He got no response. The two turned around and saw she wasn't there. "Where did she-."

He was cut off by Utah screaming and falling off a tower, a few rounds in his chest. The two looked at him as he screamed in pain.

They looked up and saw Arizona kick Florida across the room, into the training field's wall, leaving a dent in the wall and his armor. She then fought North in hand to hand combat. Georgia tried to sneak up behind her from above but she didn't even flinch when he showed up. She grabbed North and threw him into Georgia and shot his jet-pack. It exploded and the two fell down.

Maine then busted out from the floor, but she jumped up, landing on her arm and spin kicking him. The two started to fight, Maine unable to hit her due to her speed. Arizona then wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him over the edge. He landed hard on Utah. Arizona walked over to the edge and put a round into him.

"Round-Over-Point-Washington,-Connecticut,-And-Arizona," F.I.L.I.S.S. announced.

Arizona walked past her team mates. "Try to keep up," she told them as she got ready for the next round. The two just looked at her, surprise in their eyes if their helmets weren't on.

Above, York, Wyoming, and South were surprised also. Carolina just had a eye brow raised and Texas didn't care.

"You saw that right, I'm not hallucinating or do I have some damage to my other eye making me see things," York said.

"Well, they'll be sore in the morning," Wyoming said, stroking his mustache.

"They'll be sore once they're done," South replied.

"They're already sore, they'll be dead by then," York told them.

"Wash and Connie didn't even get a chance to fight," Wyoming said.

"Stop calling me that," they heard her from bellow.

"She's good," Carolina said. "But good can only get you so far," Texas spoke up.

The Director just smirked as the next round began.

* * *

CT sat in the locker room, her armor in a locker with stars and Zodiac signs, a poster of a girl with white hair and blue eyes in a bikini hidden behind one, wiping the sweat off her. She, Arizona, and Wash did seven more round against the other five, Arizona took care of them easily most of the time, four times Arizona had CT and Wash got to go against them first, seeing how well they did on their own, not really lasting long before she stepped in.

CT sighed, tired from the long day. 'I'll have to inform Joplin about her, she'll be as big of a problem as Texas,' she thought.

Just then Arizona walked in, her helmet off and very little sweat on her face. CT watched as she walked to her locker, grabbing something out and attaching it to her hip. CT blushed a bit as her eyes stayed down there too long.

"Hey, CT." CT snapped out and looked up. "You spaced out."

CT quickly tried to hide her blush. "What did you want?" she asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you about your fighting, it's a bit slow, and needs some work, but your skills have potential with work. Find me if you want any help," Arizona told her as she walked away.

CT sighed. "Oh one more thing," Arizona said at the door. "I wouldn't trust the Insurrection; they'll leave you to die when you're no longer needed." CT looked surprised as she left. "How did she know?" she whispered, watching her leave.

* * *

The Director stood on the bridge, the leadership board infront of him.

"Hey, the plans for the next mission is almost ready, just need a final count of the agents assigned to the mission and should be ready," a small hologram with white Mark VI armor. "Excellent work Alpha, continue," the Director told it. "Yeah sure, it would have been done already if you hadn't brought in a new agent," Alpha said, logging off.

"Director," the Counselor said, walking up behind him. "Agent Arizona has proven to be better than we hoped; she is probably on par with Texas and Carolina."

The Director nodded looking back at the board. "This war has greatly benefited, from the discovery of Earthland."

* * *

Arizona was walking down a deserted hallway, no one around her.

"Your first day went well," a male voice said as a orange and gold light appeared over her shoulder.

"They were barely a challenge, and they're the best agents," she replied. The light took a form of a male. He had a military suit like the Director and Counselor, sunglasses, and spikey hair. "Your team-." She stopped him with a glare. "Well they are. You need to learn to open up. They won't be like them."

Arizona looked away. "You don't know that Loke," she told him, tracing the scar. "Log off."

"As you wish, Lucy," he said, before he was gone.

**So, here's agent Arizona and now you know who she is. But now, why is she here, what happened to her, and how does she know things?**

**This is my first fanfic so don't be that hard on it. Hope you enjoy this, next chapter will show some ships for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden behind Stars

**2\. Hidden behind Stars**

Wash, North, Maine, Utah, Georgia, and Florida were laying around one of the ship's lounges used for the agents to relax, bandaged up and lightly groaning as Wyoming and South helped bandage them up. Carolina was just working on something in the corner and York looked out the porthole into space, lightly chuckling at their pain. All of them had changed out of their armor.

"You five got your asses kicked badly," South told them, while bandaging up Utah's arm.

"That match was probably one of the most painful matches I've ever done," Maine roughly said, trying to look intimidating like usual but finding it impossible with how many bruises he has.

"Tell me about it," Wash said.

"Um Wash, you hardly did any fighting," North pointed out, repositioning a bag of ice on his forehead.

"Hey, I ran into Maine five times during that match, he beat me badly each time," Wash contoured, wincing at the sharp movement he made.

CT then walked in, her eyes still had the look of surprise in them from talking to Arizona but no one noticed.

"How are you doing?" York asked her. CT just shrugged and sat down next Utah.

"Any thoughts on the newest agent gents," Wyoming asked them as he finished up on Florida.

"She seems to be very fast, it was very hard to keep up with her," North answered first.

"Her aim is pretty accurate; I could tell she aimed for the fuel tanks of my jet-pack," Georgia added.

"Another thing, she sure is strong. You saw my armor, I could feel the power behind her kick, it might have broken a few ribs along with the chest piece. She must have done a lot of cardio training before becoming a Freelancer," Florida said, holding his chest.

"She seems very distant, not trying to get to know us or caring about being on a team," Wash spoke up.

"And she's definitely willing to speak her mind, you saw how she talked back to the Director," South added, with a slight smirk.

"Well the lass is sure full of surprises," Wyoming said, petting his moustache.

"Any thoughts to add CT?" Utah asked.

CT looked a bit surprised to be asked. "She's just like everyone else said," she told them. "And kind of hot," she whispered, no one hearing her.

"Regardless, rest up, we have a new mission in a few days," Carolina said, putting away her work and leaving the room. The rest nodded and continued what they were doing. As Carolina walked back to her room, only one thought came to her mind.

'Just who is she.'

* * *

Arizona kept walking down the halls, her eyes looking down at the floor. She then stopped all of a sudden.

"Come out Texas, you can't hide from me, even with your armor cloaked."

The black armored freelancer came out, uncloaking herself. "My my, you're a observant one," she replied.

"What do you want?" she asked, giving her a glare.

"Why did the director bring you here?"

The yellow and blue clad freelancer just gave her a shrug. "I met the calcifications he looked for in agents. Isn't that why we're here." Texas crossed her arms and looked away. "I guess that isn't the case with you, and Carolina." Texas looked up at that statement. "What do you-." She was cut off by Arizona walking away. She left the freelancer in the hall wondering about her words.

* * *

CT laid in her bunk. The agents had gone to bed after the long (and painful) day. CT couldn't sleep at the moment. She turned to look at Carolina and South. Carolina was sleeping on her side, her back facing her. South was hanging out of her bed, her mouth open as a bit of drool fell out. CT continued to look at them. She'd known for a long time she's been into girls. She caught herself looking at her roommates a few times; Carolina's nice firm ass and South's toned stomach and round breasts. She can't understand her feelings for them but she didn't worry about it. She had work to do.

CT got up. She decided she'd just go for a walk. She got out of her bunk and walked out of the room, being as quiet as she could.

As the door closed, South opened her eyes, looking at the door. 'What's she up to?' she thought.

CT walked down the halls, wanting to look out at the stars. She loves the stars, she studied them when she was younger and could name the eighty-eight constellations. As she rounded the corner, she saw near the window a armored shadow on the wall along with a pink light. CT tried to hear anything but she heard nothing.

CT walked over, her footsteps making a light echo. The figure turned to the light and then it disappeared. When she reached the window she was shocked to see Arizona leaning on the rail, fully armored (save for her helmet) looking out at space, her eyes a bit sharp.

"Hey," CT said walking up next to her. Arizona didn't give her any mind, just looked out as the stars passed by. "Why are you out this late?" Arizona asked her bluntly. "Just, couldn't sleep I guess," she answered.

"Still thinking about what I told you earlier."

CT's eyes once again had a look of surprise on her face. She wondered how knew. No-one knew about her and the Insurrection. Intelligence might have found her last message but they won't be able to find out it was her.

"You can try and deny it but I know, so just think about it."

Arizona just kept her eyes out. It was hard to tell if she was now looking at the stars again or her own reflection. The scars, anyone could tell, held something about her past.

"Why are you up then Arizona?" CT asked.

Arizona just shrugged at her words. "I don't sleep much. It's been a long time since I've had or needed a good, long rest." As she said those words her eyes for a split second showed pain and sorrow, and CT saw it but knew not to push her.

"We all need to rest during the calm, I'm guessing that's why you're here right now," Arizona said.

CT nodded. "I like to look at the stars; each holds their own light, story, soul, and beauty. There's nothing like them," she explained.

Arizona smiled at her words. CT saw that and really got a good look of her body. Even completely in armor, her curves were still well defined. She could tell she had a huge and well-rounded chest, probably bigger then South's and Carolina's. Her hips and ass were also nicely defined. Her hair looked silkier closer up and her lips looked ravishing. And when she smiled, it looked like her face was meant to be that way. CT really couldn't stop looking, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, causing a huge blush to come across her face and felling something else between her legs.

'Okay stop, need to stop thinking about her, hopefully nothing worst will happen,' she thought.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see South walk in, her shorts tight on her and her tank top showing more cleavage then she probably intended. 'Damn it South, I'm trying not to think about this stuff with her in front of me.'

"Couldn't sleep again huh Connie?" she simply asked her.

CT just nodded, using it to help hide a blush that was forming. Arizona noticed how she didn't react to being called Connie by South.

"I needed to clear my head a bit, a lot is on my mind right now," CT replied.

"We all do, the Insurrection seems to be a step ahead of us at times," South said, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned on the rail and looked out, pumping her chest up a bit (much to CT's announce at the moment).

"Yeah, it seems that way," CT replied, trying not to look at her.

"I wonder how? Maybe they have a mole," Arizona spoke up, looking at CT. CT then looked at the floor with a hint of guilt on her face.

"Doubt it, a lot of security has been put up to prevent any information we have from getting leaked out, even to us," South countered.

"Just saying," Arizona said, turning her head from the two.

"So what do we have here?" someone asked behind them. CT and South turned to look at Carolina standing in the entry way, her arms crossed and her eye brow raised.

"Just talking a bit, as it seems we all can't sleep," South answered.

"Well we all need to sleep, we have more training tomorrow." This caused South to groan and CT just to sigh. "Well then, good night," Arizona said as she walked down the hall. Carolina saw how CT watched her walk away from them and the slight blush that was forming, causing the red head to be a bit jealous.

The other two walked past her and back down to their room. Carolina watched as CT walked, her round ass being hugged nicely by her shorts. Carolina didn't blush but that was due to her having more control of her emotions.

'I don't care if she has her eyes set on Arizona, Connie will be mine.'

* * *

The Freelancers were all in the locker room the next morning (except for Texas of course), preparing for the day's training.

"Okay then, we're going to have Maine and CT versus Wash and me a round of combat, North, Wyoming, Georgia, and Arizona will be on the firing range, while York, South, Utah, and Florida run the course," Carolina told them as she finished putting her gauntlets on.

"Joy, another day of facing off against Maine, hopefully I can avoid being pummeled to death by him and only be beaten badly by Connie," Wash spoke up. He was then hit over the back of his head (like in NCIS) by CT, telling him again not to call her that.

"Would-Agents-Carolina,-Arizona,-Connecticut,-And-South-Dakota-Please-Report-To-The-Situation-Room," F.I.L.I.S.S. said over the loud speaker.

"Well then we better hurry up ladies," South said as she grabbed her helmet out of her locker. The four started to leave the room.

"Wait, don't leave me alone with Maine," Wash begged, looking over at Maine, who just happened to have a extremely evil grin on his face.

The four walked into the situation room, the Director and Counselor on the other side of the table.

"Agents, we have an important mission that needs to be done," the Director started.

"As you already know, the data you two and North collected gave us the location of a object we're looking for, but first we need one more thing," the Counselor told them.

"Our intelligence reports that the object, one of two keys needed to unlock our next target, is located on the planet Iapetus, located at the Mercury base. You'll be acquiring not only the key but the location of the other key. Take out anyone only if they get in your way or spot you. We don't want repeat of your last missions," said the Director bluntly. This caused South and CT clench their fists, anger in their eyes.

"Of course sir, we won't let you down," Carolina said, stopping the two from doing anything too rash.

"Your transport will be in hanger 4-B, dismissed."

The four turned around and walked away to the hanger and the director turned to the leader board.

"Let's see how everything will change after this mission."

**oh it's getting a bit hot in here isn't it, Carolina seems to have a eye on CT, and CT has her eyes on everyone of them. You'll get to see how everything turns out later.**

**So I'm going to give a shout out to ****On Soaring Wings**** for being the first person to review this story, glad to have made your day.**

**Next chapter, we'll get to see some drama with these four.**


	3. Chapter 3 Disagree to Disagree

**3\. Disagree to Disagree. **

**Hanger 4-B**

CT, Arizona, South, and Carolina walked into the hanger with their helmets in their hands and weapons on their backs. CT had a MA5B Assault Rifle and Magnum, Arizona a DMR and SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle on her back, South held a M45E Tactical Shotgun in her hands and had a Battle Rifle on her back, and Carolina had twin Plasma Rifles on her hips and Battle Rifle on her back. They walked over to a UH-144 Falcon getting prepped for the mission.

A male pilot in grey armor and helmet with a green visor and giant yellow and red eye painted on it's forehead walked over to them. "Okay ladies, just give us a minute or so to finish fueling and for the ship to lower into orbit and we're good to go," he told them.

"Good, continue with your work," Arizona told him. He nodded at her and returned to the Falcon. Carolina put her helmet down on a crate and motioned the others around her.

"Okay this is the plan," she started, pulling out a holographic projector, projecting the image of a military base in front of them. "The key is located in the center of the base, surrounded by a high end security system. To shut it off though we have to enter the control tower, which is heavily guarded. This makes it almost impossible to enter. So me and CT are going to enter through the roof and drop a small EMP grenade into the room to short out the computers and distract the guards long enough so we can take them out. While we do this though South and Arizona is going to head down to the key, making sure no enters the room. Once we take the system out we'll join you and take the key. We then sneak back out of the base and return to the Falcon."

"That's not going to work," Arizona spoke up. Carolina frowned at her words.

"It's the only way we could get the key. We have to split up like this." 'Plus I want to keep you away from Connie,' the redhead thought to herself.

"Well there's the difference between us, I don't need any of you to take out the system," Arizona stated. This caused Carolina to fume with anger. The pilot gave them wave, indicating the ship was ready. Arizona was the first to get up, putting her helmet on, she started over to the Falcon. Carolina got up, glaring at the back of her head before putting her helmet on and following her. South and CT looked at each other, having seen the glare the redhead gave the blonde, before following the two's lead.

"What's up with Carolina?" South asked.

"Not sure," CT answered. 'But man she can be cute when she's angry-FUCK.'

The Mother of Invention started to enter the atmosphere of a grey and white planet. Once they entered, they hid behind some clouds and one of the hangers opened up, letting the Falcon out of it and fly off to the mountains.

* * *

"This is 343, we're coming in on the LZ right now, all clear," the pilot said over the radio. "Copy that, proceed."

The Falcon landed and let the four Freelancers out of the ship. "Okay, I'll be here for your return. Just call if anything changes," pilot 343 told them with a small salute.

"Will do. Now let's move," Carolina told them.

They walked for around 2 miles through grey snow until they found Mercury base. They sneaked up to the outer wall, staying behind rocks so not to be noticed. Once they reached the wall, they each grabbed a hook from their belts and threw them up; hooking onto the wall and a unfortunate guard who happened to have been passing by. The four climbed up the wall. After they got over, they unhooked from the wall, tossed the body over and started to cross the courtyard. They made it to one of the complexes and looked up, to one of the towers.

"Okay, now we split up and get the security system off line-."

"Don't even bother, I'll take it out myself," Arizona interrupted Carolina, starting to walk over to the tower.

"No, we're sticking with the plan. We have to work as a team," Carolina said, grabbing her arm.

Arizona stopped at turned to look at her. "I don't have a team. So I don't need one." She then ran off towards the tower. CT started to go after her but South stopped her. "We can at least follow the split part of the plan, I'll go after her." South then started to sprint after her, leaving a confused CT and mildly angry Carolina.

* * *

South couldn't catch up with Arizona but she followed her to the best she could. She came up to a pair of elevators, noticing one was open but the car was gone. She heard a ding come from the other. The door opened and a figure in Insurrection armor pushing a janitor cart came out, music and singing coming from his helmet. South hid in the other doorway as he passed, not noticing her or what happened to the other elevator. She then snuck into the car before the door closed and pressed the button for the top floor. The car moved up and she checked over her guns, ready for the guards on top.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. South rushed out but stopped at what she saw. Just like down stairs, the other elevator was open without the car but a cut wire was seen flaying around. The hallway itself was shot up and covered in blood. Bodies lined the walls; some missing body parts either being blasted off or cut off by something. South looked at one head, holding a look of pure terror behind its cracked visor.

"Wow, she's really badass," South said aloud. 'Kind of hot.' She shook her head at that thought and continued on.

She then reached the control room's door, or what was left of it. It was shot up more then the walls, with two bodies on it, having tried to escape the monster they were facing. South walked into the room to find Arizona at one panel, a pile of bodies in a corner, and one body hanged from the celling from a bunch of wires.

"Figures one of you would follow me here," Arizona told her without turning around. South walked over to her, looking at the panel. Files were being downloaded, each one popping up on screen for a second.

"Carolina thinks the location of the other key is with the key, but it's in these files, which would have been erased if we went with her plans," she then explains.

"What about the security system? We still need to deactivate that and I'm pretty sure we'll get caught stealing these files."

"Don't worry; they're all being taken care of."

South then noticed light coming from two other screens, one deactivating security system for the key and the other deactivating the alarms. This surprised the purple armored Freelancer. "How are you-?"

"Not important right now," Arizona told her. South came back over just as the files were done downloading and the last file came up. South could only stop and stare at the file.

On the file, was a picture, of CT.

**So another chapter for you to enjoy. Notice the reference to Halo with 343, if not that's okay.**

**Carolina can be very jealous no?**

**See more of how Arizona/Lucy is a badass with a give no shit attitude. **

**And what are these thoughts South has well you'll find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Trust is the Key

**4\. Trust is the Key**

Carolina and CT were walking to a giant iron vault door, each with weapons raised and making sure no one was around. After they were sure no one else was there they lowered their guns. Carolina then punched the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"That damn bitch, how dare she disobey my orders," she yelled, throwing her helmet off against the wall. CT took her own helmet off and came up behind her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, things like this happens all the time, we just have to calm down and be ready to adjust the plan," she tried to reassure her.

"It's not, we can't fail this mission. We're so close and what he'll do to you and South if we fail," Carolina started as she turned away, a small unnoticeable tear running down her cheek.

"It's okay, the two of us can handle whatever he tries to do."

Carolina started to clench and unclench her fists. "It's just…..it's just…" she tried to say.

"You're just stressed out, from all the missions and you finally having competition in the project but it'll be just fine-." CT started but was cut off when Carolina kissed her full on the lips. CT started to feel her cheeks warm up and saw her teammate's cheeks become red like her hair. 'W-wait, she likes me, like really likes me. I truly thought she was into York do to all the time they hang out but, what?' she thought, being really confused.

Carolina then broke the kiss, green eyes meeting brown. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Carolina straightened herself up. "Sorry about that, I needed to get something off my chest," she stated, walking over to her helmet.

'Damn it, I must be too late,' she thought putting her helmet on.

'Damn it, she must think I don't like her, but I'm just so confused with everything,' CT was thinking. She then walked back over to Carolina and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll, talk later," CT said, trying to reassure her.

Carolina just nodded and the two turned away from each other, letting silence fill the area.

* * *

South continued to just stare at the screen, her face full of shock (if it wasn't being covered by a helmet).

"That's, that really is her, isn't it?" South asked as Arizona pulled a drive out.

"Yes it's CT, she's a part of the Insurrection," Arizona said with no surprise in her voice.

"I just, just don't believe it," South said. She was so shocked she didn't notice two blue orbs, one with a orange dot in the middle and the other with a black dot in the middle, appear on the other two screens, come out and over to Arizona before disappearing.

"You can believe whatever you want, but she's a spy and been deceiving you all, we need to get going," she told the shocked agent, heading out of the room.

South got a hold of herself and followed her. 'Why must everyone I fall for have some sort of problems.'

* * *

CT and Carolina were still in front of the, not even bothering to look at each other. There was no sign of anyone so they relaxed a bit. They then heard footsteps, causing them to hid behind part of the wall. When the footsteps got closer they came out and aimed their guns at Arizona and South, who had their own weapons raised at them.

"Oh, we thought you were their patrol finally showing up," CT said, the four lowering her weapons.

"The door should open in a few so just be patient," Arizona said walking past the two. Carolina then swung her fist at her, but was easily caught and she was shoved back.

"What is it Carolina, jealous I was able to take care of it without even a scratch," she asked, a smirk on her face (again if it could be seen).

"You disobeyed a order, my order. You could have jeopardized our mission with your reckless action," Carolina yelled, looking ready to try and hit her again.

"Carolina," CT tried to calm her down again but South stopped, looking at her with anger and confusion (well, you know what I mean).

"I obeyed our orders, turning off the security system," Arizona countered, not in any mood for this shit.

"No, our plan would have worked," Carolina tried to protest.

"You would have lost the files that held the location of the other key and tripped the alarm."

Carolina was about to counter but Arizona stopped her. "And I still had another order from the Director, to find evidence of a traitor in the project, and that file would be lost if you used that EMP." At these words CT became stiff, fearing what was about to be said.

"Agent Connecticut is a traitor, and has been giving information to the Insurrection," Arizona stated to her.

Carolina just stood there, unmoving. It was hard to tell if it was due to shock or what.

CT tried to say something but was cut off by South. "What can you say to change anything, I saw the file, saw the truth," she said, raising her gun at her.

"South I-."

"No, just shut up. I trusted you."

"I-."

"I believed in you."

"I-."

"I, I-."

"I know, already."

The two stopped and turned to Carolina.

"I already knew she was working for them," she simply stated.

This surprised even Arizona. South lowered her gun and started to walk over to her.

"Carolina, why didn't you-."

"Because she's being forced to do this," she simply stated, starting to head over to CT. "I know you think you could hide your messages but I've known since you joined. I thought about turning you over but I found out why she's doing it." She turned back around at the two.

"She's doing it to protect her younger brother."

South was shocked, dropping her gun. Arizona was just surprised at this change of events. CT dropped to her knees, and soft crying could be heard from her. South slowly came over and hugged her, whispering 'I'm sorry' to her. Carolina patted her shoulder.

"I wanted to use the EMP to erase the file so no one would know, I would take all the blame for it just to keep her safe."

"Knowing this, I knew I had to help her. I planned to talk to her about this last night but you two got in the way."

Arizona seemed angry now, fire in her eyes (well, visor but the same thing).

"So you risk her stabbing you in the back, leaving you to die with regret and despair," she yelled.

"It didn't matter, we're a team and I believe in her. I trust her and will help her through this," Carolina told her. "I you need to trust

"Trust? TRUST!" Arizona yelled, yanking her helmet off. She then surprised everyone when she took her armor off her right arm, showing it to be completely robotic. "This is what happened the last time I trusted someone," she said, pointing to her arm and traced one of the scars on her eye. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, tears seemed to be forming in her eyes. She heard footsteps come close to her and a hand grab her chin. Her face was then turned to look, to her surprise, at the blue eyes of South.

"That doesn't mean you can't trust anyone else," she told her, kissing her cheek. That caused South to blush and Arizona to become confused. A small beep could be heard and the door started to open. She then pulled herself together, putting her armor and helmet back on.

"Let's just finish this," she said, starting to walk into the room. Carolina then followed her, patting South on the shoulder. CT then came up next to her.

"So you have a thing for her," CT said.

South only nodded.

"So what was that last thing you were going to say about me?"

"Oh, um, I think that's Carolina calling us to catch up, yeah we should get going," South said, putting her helmet back on just in time to hid her blush and walked away. CT grinned underneath her helmet. 'Don't worry, we'll talk about this later,' she thought as she followed them.

* * *

They entered a big chamber with raised platforms across the walls and giant vault in the center. Arizona was the first to reach it, kneeling in front of it.

"We have around 30 seconds till the vault opens, so far so good," she stated.

"Good, that should take us enough time for this," a voice said above them.

They all turned their heads up to look at a female figure wearing grey and red Insurrectionist armor with no sleeves, showing bunch of scars covering them, and a heart on her chest armor and the side of her helmet, a Spartan Laser on her back and duel Magnums on her side, standing on the platform. Three doors then opened up, one across the room from them and two more on the left and right of them on the platforms and a bunch of troopers poured out; mainly snipers above them and heavy troopers on the ground, being led by the smiley chain guy and girl.

20 seconds.

"Joplin thought the key would be safe with just the security system we have, but I knew something like this would happen," she said, leaning over the rail.

"Shit," Arizona said, looking around.

"Now, you can either surrender now, or prepare or fight," the lady said, the smirk could be heard in her voice, as she prepped her Spartan Laser and aimed it at the vault. "I'm aloud to destroy it if needed."

10 seconds.

The four looked at each other, silently forming a plan, and nodding in agreement.

0.

The vault door opened. The lady fired the laser right at vault. South punched the ground and a bubble shield popped up, blocking the beam from hitting the vault. They all started to open fire on them, making it hard to see what was going on inside the shield. South was able to hold it up for a good 15 seconds before it went down. Once it did, Carolina ran up to the closest ladder and up to the platform. They were about to open fire when a flash bang, thrown by CT blinded them. When they could see again she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" one asked, as they looked around. He was then shot through the chest.

"She must be pretending to be one of us."

"But who?"

"I don't know?"

They started to open fire on themselves, killing each other. Only a few were left, pointing their guns at each other. A hissing noise was heard and they found plasma grenades on their helmets. They then blow up, parts flying. A figure rose from the ground, their armor turning cyan. "Too easy," Carolina said, as she ran off to the door.

Arizona started to take shots at the snipers, covering CT as she helped South up. South then ran over to the other ladder. As she climbed up she started to shoot up the bottom of the platform, causing it to fall apart, letting the troopers fall to the ground. She then ran along the wall to reach the still stable part and went through that door.

Arizona continued to take out the soldiers. She tried to take out the lady but she was able to dodge the bullets. She also shot the smiley chain guy and girl but that didn't slow them down. She then rushed forward, dodging them and taking a few more out. She shot the control panel next to the door and it started to close. She was able to slide under it before it closed.

The lady turned back to CT, who wasn't paying attention, aimed, and fire. The laser went right through her, but she started to flicker on and off, until she disappeared.

"Damn, she used a hologram. Find all of them; one of them has to have the key." The troops started to leave, trying to follow them.

* * *

Carolina went down hallway after hallway, finally reaching the outside of the base. She hid along the wall and watched as soldiers ran around the base.

"343, do you copy?"

"Yes, yes, no. Damn it hawks, you should have ran the ball instead of throwing it, letting them intercept it," he said over the radio.

"343, we ran into some problems, we need you to pick us up," she yelled over the radio.

"Oh shit. Ten for, be there ASAP," he said frantically.

She then heard the soldiers start to fire below her. Carolina peaked over to see CT being chased by a warthog. She tried to fire back but she wasn't that affective. She then noticed Arizona set up on a ledge not far from her and started to take out the enemy. Carolina then joined in while looking for South.

The sound of propellers could be heard mixed in with a engine and 343 dropped in, starting to fire at the Insurrectionists. Both Carolina and Arizona jumped off the ledge and onto the Falcon; each taking the gunner mounts on either sides. A ladder was then lowered for CT. She jumped on it and she was raised before being ran over by the warthog.

"Got the key?" 343 asked them as CT got up.

"Yeah but South isn't here yet," Carolina told him as she pulled it out.

"Damn it, we shouldn't have left her alone," CT said, banging her fist against the floor.

"We better get going; I'm getting my ass yelled off."

"No, we're not leaving her," Arizona said, turning her head to him.

"Well I'm getting my orders from the Director himself-."

"I don't care, we're staying."

Just then South popped out of one of the doors on the roof, holding her arm as blood oozed out. She saw the Falcon and headed to the ledge. Right as she reach it thought a man with a red visor that looked like a mouth with spiked teeth holding a flamethrower came into the door way and started it up. A giant wave of fire was then sent at her.

She had no choice but to jump.

She leaped at the last second but the fire still got her lower legs. She was still a foot away from the Falcon and was about to fall to her doom, but she was caught.

"Hold on," Arizona told her, holding onto her arm as she pulled her up.

"Now go," Carolina told 343.

The Falcon started to rise above the base and flew into the clouds.

The lady walked out onto the same ledge South jumped from, the smiley chain soldiers coming behind her as Sharkface (the flamer trooper) stood to the side. She pulled her helmet off, letting brown hair fall out and be blown by the wind along with the flames.

"This isn't over, far from it."

**So more plot points. Who is CT's brother (he will be shown later so don't you worry)? Who is this Insurrectionist (you can guess if you want)? And what was South going to say? Okay we probably know that one.**

**Pairings will appear I think next chapter.**

**Also, you might have noticed the Pokémon quote used and the reference to the Super-bowl game.**

**Next Chapter thought: another character from Fairy Tail shows up.**

**Can you guess who?**


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions and Rhode Island

**5\. Decisions and Rhode Island**

The Falcon flew through the sky, heading back to The Mother of Invention, in the back CT and Arizona were taking care of South's legs with the ship's first-aid kit.

"This is 343 reporting in, we need a medical team to meet us immediately in the hanger, agent South has serious burns on her legs."

"Copy that, they'll be waiting for your arrival."

CT and Arizona finished treating the legs the best they could, both wiping sweat from their foreheads.

"That should help reduce some of the pain and keep it from getting infected," CT told her.

"Well it still hurts like a bitch," South panted, pain etched on her face.

"Just hold on, we've almost back and you'll get the medical attention you need," Carolina reassured her. South smiled a bit at her statement but she was still uncomfortable.

The Mother of Invention started to come into view with one of the hanger doors starting to open. 343 flew towards it, entering it as the doors fully opened and he landed the Falcon. Immediately a medical team and stretcher came up to the Falcon along with North and the Counselor. They loaded South onto the stretcher and started to wheel her off, North by her side trying to comfort her. The other three were about to follow when the Counselor stopped them.

"The Director would like a word with you three in regards to your mission."

CT and Carolina were about to protest but they looked at Arizona and just simply nodded in understanding.

They followed him into one of the briefing rooms, the Director standing behind the table in there, the Board up behind. The Counselor stood by his side while the agents stood across the table from them.

"Well done in acquiring the key agents, but the Insurrectionists found out you were there," the Director said in a disappointed tone.

"If I can interject sir, one of them just happened to have stationed herself and more guards in the room, believing we'd show up," Carolina told him.

"Regardless, the second key and our target will now be harder to acquire," the Director stated, turning towards the board. "However, you all completed the mission successfully, update the board Counselor." The Counselor tapped on his pad and the board updated, putting Arizona in the second spot and CT in the sixth spot.

The board read as followed:

Carolina

Arizona

York

North

South

Connecticut

Maine

Wyoming

Washington

Florida

"You're dismissed." The three agents started to leave the room. "Agent Arizona, may we have a word." CT and Carolina looked at her worriedly at this. "Go on, we'll meet up in the infirmary," she told them. They nodded and left the room, the door closing behind them.

"I take it you found the spy in the project?" the Director asked her.

"Yes sir."

"Now, who is it?"

CT and Carolina walked down the halls, heading to the infirmary in silence, CT looking really worried. 'I know why he asked her to stay, is she really going to give him the file?' she thought.

"Don't worry about what happens in there, I'll be behind you and I'm sure South and Arizona will be too," Carolina reassured her. CT only nodded as they rounded the corner, coming up to the infirmary.

They walked in to find South in the far back of the room with North beside her bed; her legs bandaged up and suspended from the ceiling. She only wore a loose white shirt and really short black shorts, which caused CT to blush a little bit.

"Hey," CT said.

"Hey," South replied, noticing the blush on CT face and smirked a bit.

"How're feeling?" Carolina asked her.

"Well they don't feel like hell anymore, but they could be better," she told them, waving it off.

"She had third degree burns from her feet to her mid-lower leg and second degree burns to her knee. Doctor says the damage could have been worse if you hadn't treated them on the Falcon, but she's not to go on any missions for at least two weeks," North told them. A faint 'Oh for Fuck Sakes,' could be heard coming from across the ship. **(Guess who that was)**

"Ugh," South groaned out loud. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to our room as soon as they allow it so you can relax there," CT reassured her.

At that moment Arizona came up to the infirmary's door. When she touched the door panel, a dark red bolt left her hand and traveled into the system. As she walked in and over to the others the dark red bolt continued through the room, causing small cameras and mics hidden around to be shut off.

"Seems you're doing better," Arizona told her, cracking a small smile for the three to see.

'Wow, she has a cute smile. Damn it, don't think like that, but it's no wonder Connie's into her," Carolina thought.

"North," South started to say.

"Oh, I'll just be going now, tell the others you're alright," he said to her as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"We need to talk," Arizona started right as he left the room.

"Are you sure it's safe to talk in here, the Director has the whole ship bugged with cameras and mics," Carolina told her.

"Don't worry about those, I got those taken care of," she replied, making a small smirk.

CT sat down next to South while Carolina stood on the other side.

"So, did you give him the file?" CT asked her.

"I did," she stated.

CT and South's eyes widened while Carolina's became sharp with anger.

"So he knows about me," CT said looking away.

"No."

That caused the three to look back at her. "I changed it, saying one of the ship's marines was the spy," she told them with a smirk. "It's only a small lie; he has been putting weapons and tech onto the black market."

The three let out a sigh of relief. "But won't they find out once they interrogate him?" South asked.

"Knowing how the Director acts about stuff like this, he's not going to give the marine a chance to give any more info out. He's going to be killed without a second thought," Carolina stated.

The four stayed in place for a minute in silence, not looking anyone in the eye.

"So," South started.

"So," CT said.

"We need to talk," Carolina stated.

"About what?" Arizona asked.

"Connie knows, and I think South does too," Carolina answered, knowing they can't avoid this any longer.

"It's, about the feelings we have for each other," CT stated, blushing as she twiddled her fingers in her lap.

This caused Arizona to raise her eyebrow.

"Well, I'll be the first to admit, I've had a crush on Connie for a while now. You're a nice girl and come on; those thighs just knock me out. But I saw Arizona's work back at the base, and hearing a bit about your past, makes me really want to know more about you. God I really don't understand what's going on with me," South said aloud, leaning back into the bed.

"I've also had a crush on Connie, mine actually starting back when the Director was scouting recruits. I wanted to try and explain these feelings for her for a long time. When I found out about her being a spy, I was shocked but knew not to act differently around her while I did some more digging and found out why. You're loyal to your family and strong willed, and I know I won't easily find someone else like you," Carolina said, holding her hands together in front of her.

"Okay, I guess I was always into South and Carolina since joining the project. South is caring behind her rude exterior; it's not hard to see. Carolina, I knew you tried to hide your emotions for the most part but you'd always show some when you're around me and won't let us down. I never told either of you because I didn't understand my feelings or how to tell you, along with my mission for the Insurrection. And Arizona, when you came in, you happened to take my breath away, you may have scars but they help define you. I can tell you just want someone to trust you and love you. And that's how I feel," CT explained, a blush spreading across her face.

They turned to look at Arizona. Her face held shock, surprise, and slight joy. A very faint pink came on her cheeks, only Carolina noticed.

"I, haven't really felt like this in a while. And it's only been a day. But I'll admit, after our mission together, I trust you three, and willing to see what may happen," she finally says.

This made CT and South smile and Carolina to nod in approval.

"So, what now?" CT asked. "Who's going to be with who?"

"It's seems a bit weird with us all being into each other," Carolina pointed out.

"I'd be willing to share if you ask me, no clue about the rest of you," South said with a shrug.

Arizona looked at the three. "I think we could do that. We at least like one other person here and we'll just have to see what feelings we form for the others," she explained to them.

The other Freelancers looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Hell yeah."

The four smiled at each other and sat around South to continue talking.

**A week later**

**Mother of Invention**

Arizona was in the ship's firing range shooting at holographic soldiers, which were either Insurrectionists or, for some reason, orange armored guys, with a sniper rifle. She had her helmet off and a faint dark green light could be seen on the scope, if someone looked hard enough they could see. After she took out the last hologram she lowered her sniper, the light leaving the scope and becoming a small ball before heading to her palm and disappearing, and walked away, dropping off the rifle and picking her helmet up.

She headed down the hall in silence, not really paying attention to where she was heading, something obviously on her mind.

'I know what I said to them, but do I really believe that? Can I really trust others again? I should try, but still,' she thought to herself. "Arizona." Said agent was pulled from her thoughts by someone calling her name. She turned around to see South coming down the hall in a wheel chair, wearing the same clothes she had in the infirmary.

"What are you doing out already? At the very least you should be in your room," Arizona told her, letting her catch up to her.

"Like that was ever going to happen, I'd be bored out of my skull if I stayed there all day till I get out of these fucking casts," South replied with a smirk as she came up next to her.

"Would-All-Agents-Please-Report-To-Hanger-3-A-Amedietaly," F.I.L.I.S.S. announced over the intercom.

The two started to head to the hanger. Once they got there the other agents were already gathered around the Director and Counselor. South wheeled over to CT and Carolina and Arizona stayed to the side.

"Agents, in two days' time, we'll be heading off to collect a very important object using the information we've acquired the last few weeks," the Director first stated. "However, with agent South out of commission, we need someone to replace her on this mission."

At that moment a Pelican flew into the hanger and landed behind the two. The back opened and five armored figures walked out, three males and two females. They all wore ODST armor, one male in green and grey, the next was straight grey, and the last male had grey and yellow armor, one of the ladies had red and grey armor and the last one was in a light blue and white armor Sharpshooter BDU variant and binocular's on her helmet (like Romeo in ODST), she was also a bit shorter then the others.

"So I've brought in these five for the mission," the Director told them, as the five walked up beside him, the lady in the light blue armor steeping forward.

"These are the members of Scutum Team; Rome, Scar, Set, Hunter, and their leader agent Rhode Island." **(Note: the names are in order of them being described) **

The team looked over the agents. Rhode Island stopped and stared when her eyes came upon Arizona, which she noticed easily with a slight brow raise.

"We were able to find the other key with the data you collected, and I was able to hack their systems; they're going to be transferring it, somewhere easier to acquire," Rhode Island explained to them, only moving her head slightly to the side so she can still keep a eye on Arizona.

"Now then, continue on and be ready for the mission in two days," the Director told them as he walked off with the Counselor, leaving the agents alone with the new troops. Texas also walked off, not caring about the new comers.

"So, you're a hacker," York said to Rhode Island, starting up a conversation.

"Yes, that would be correct agent York," she stated; only slightly turning her head towards him.

"What have you been doing for the Director?" Carolina asked her.

"We've been doing some small missions for Project Freelancer for about five months now agent Carolina."

"How do you know who we are?" CT asked her, getting a bit curious.

"I know who all of you are through researching about everyone, of course only the facts each of you gave the project, agent Connecticut," Rhode Island explained. She then started to walk up to Arizona

"However, I happen to know more about your past, agent Arizona."

"Is that so?" Arizona asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we both knew each other very well agent Arizona," Rhode Island said. She started to take her helmet off. Her face had a few scars covering it and a hazel brown right eye, while, to everyone's surprise, her left eye was completely cybernetic, the eye itself a glowing orange, along with other robotic parts and implants along the left side of her head. But what really grabbed everyone's attention, especially Arizona's, was the short, blue hair that fell out of the helmet.

"Or should I say, Lucy."

**And here she is. Yeah wasn't really big this chapter like you might have thought but you know now who it is. Also I'm sorry about the romance thing, it might suck. I'm not good with romance. **

**So it's going to be Lucy(Arizona)x CT x Carolina x South**

**Also, have any of you noticed the lights around her, besides Loke, there's the pink light in chapter 2, the two blue ones in Chapter 4, and the Red and the Green in this chapter. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Why She's Here

**6\. Why She's Here**

The Freelancers were looking between Rhode Island and Arizona, or Lucy as the former called her. While the majority of them were just confused; Carolina, CT, and South were shocked at this discovery. 'Someone knows about her past,' they all thought.

"It's Arizona now Levy, sorry, Rhode Island," Arizona replied in a bit of a harsh tone, giving a hard glare to her once best friend.

"You don't have to act like that. I never did anything to you like them," Rhode Island stated, putting a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Her last words caused Arizona to snap. She grabbed Rhode Island by the neck; this caused said agent's team to raise their weapons at Arizona and the Freelancers to raise their weapons at the ODSTs. Rhode Island didn't look surprised or in any discomfort.

"Don't, mention, those, assholes," Arizona stated. She then let go of her and stormed off into the ship. Rhode Island gave her team a look and they lowered their weapons. The Freelancers slowly followed at lowering theirs.

"Everything's fine, you're dismissed," she told them. The four then walked off. Rhode Island was about to walk in the direction Arizona went when she was stopped by a armored hand.

"What do you want with her?" CT asked; her brows narrowed.

"Answers, to the one question I've been looking for," she stated, shrugging the agent's hand off and walking off. "And I know all of you have your own questions you want answered."

CT looked back at Carolina and South and they silently agreed. They then followed the agent out of the hanger, leaving the other eight in there confused.

"Should we?" Wash started to ask.

"I think we should follow them, find out what's going on," North suggested to the others.

"Yes, you really want to follow behind the new lass closely now don't you?" Wyoming said with a smirk, starting to follow the girls.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," North replied as he tried to hide a very small blush that was forming as he walked after him.

"Dude, you have to be blind not to have noticed you checking her out when she first walked off the ship," Wash told him.

"Seriously," York said coming up behind him. "Oh, uh York, look I'm sorry," Wash tried to say. "Don't worry, just messing with you," he said smirking and messing up his hair as he walked past him, the rest following behind him.

'Like I could be mad at you?' he thought.

The agents caught up to each other and continued to walk down the ship's halls, looking for Arizona. They stayed in silence as they walked along.

"So, what happened to your eye?" North decided to ask, breaking the silence.

"Stabbed out, I had to make the implants myself," Rhode Island simply answered, not really wanting to go in depth.

They continued on until coming upon one of the windowed rooms (like in chapter 2) on the ship but the door to it was closed. Rhode Island tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Come out Arizona," Rhode Island said, knocking on the door.

"Go away," the faint voice of Arizona said through the door, trying to stay calm. Inside she was sitting on her knees, her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down.

"Let us in Arizona," Rhode Island said, getting annoyed.

"Go, away." Arizona started to become tense, a tear coming from each eye.

"Open up Lucy," Rhode Island said angrily.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Arizona yelled through the door, bringing her arms down and into the floor and tears starting to fall from her eyes. At the same time, orange and gold lightning erupting from her. The bolts flew around the room and covered the door.

The agents backed up from the door as this took place. Rhode Island tried to open the door but when she came upon the door's panel, a bolt shocked her hand, making her pull it back. A orange and gold figure then appeared in front of the agents, a unhappy look on his face.

"Levy, leave her alone," he told her.

"You know well that's not going to happen until I have my answers Loke so just let me in already," Rhode Island replied.

"She doesn't want to talk about happened, or them," Loke told her, his gaze grew more intense.

"You can't stop me from entering," Rhode Island said, taking out some tools and tried to open the door panel but was shocked again.

"That won't work; I'm the only one who can open the door. And she doesn't want to hear whatever you want to say." At those last words Loke turned around.

"Can we just talk to her?" a certain red head asked. The male agents were surprised at Carolina and more when CT and South came up behind her in agreement.

Loke turned to look at them and nodded, letting them get close to the door.

In the room Arizona was still on the floor, tears running down her face and a few dents in the floor. 'I'm not going to deal with the past; I had finally left it all behind but no, someone else had to have been brought in,' she thought, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Arizona."

She stopped, looking up and turning towards the door at the sound of CT's voice.

"What?" she asked.

"We know you don't want to talk, but can you at least listen," South then said.

Arizona got up and leaned against the wall next to the door, keeping her head down.

"Go ahead."

"This sudden outburst of yours has us worried," CT told her, her head looking down.

"You can't lock yourself and your feelings away especially from us. We care about what happens to you," South then added.

"We can tell your past was bad, but you just need to remember we're here for you, no matter what," Carolina said.

"And we won't leave you, no matter what," CT finished.

Arizona's eyes grew wide at their words, more tears forming in her eyes.

_(Cause we won't leave you no matter what.)_

Tears fell down her face, but a smile had formed on her lips.

'I really have been wrong haven't I.'

CT, South, and Carolina stayed in front of the door, growing a bit worried Arizona hasn't said anything for a minute. Rhode Island stood to the side of them as a smirk formed on her lips.

'These three are definitely what she needed,' she thought, a bit happy.

The bolts on the door and panel dispersed, causing Loke to turn back to the door, a small smile forming on his face. The door then opened and Arizona appeared; her eyes a bit red and some tears still on her armor.

"Thanks guys," she said, giving them a smile, which made the three really happy.

Arizona then turned towards Rhode Island, her face becoming serious. "I'm, willing to tell you all why I'm here, but it doesn't leave the room," she warned them, sending them a glare that made all the guys cower a bit, even Maine but not that much, as they all silently agreed to her terms. They all then walked into the room, Rhode Island being the last one.

'That glare would put Scarlet's to shame,' she thought.

The agents spread across the room; York and Wash on one couch, Florida, Utah, and Georgia on another, Wyoming and Florida in separate chairs, Maine against the wall near the door, Rhode Island against another with North not the far from her, and CT, South, and Carolina standing near Arizona. **(Well, South still in the wheel chair but you know what I mean)**

Arizona stood near the window, looking out into space. Loke soon appeared on her shoulder, looking over the agents. Arizona then turned around to face them.

"Okay then, it started on mine, and Rhode Island's home, a planet called Earth Land."

_Earth Land is an entire planet filled with magic, just like you know from the stories you were told as kids, and is a part of everyday life. It powers our transportation, warms our homes, and can be bought and sold in stores. To some, it's a tool, but many go on to study and hone it's power._

_These are wizards._

_To keep them in check, we have the Magic Counsel, who regulates the laws and rules of magic. Wizards band together in groups called Guilds, and they take jobs to help people. _

_But one guild soared beyond the rest, that's been creating huge legends._

_It's name, is Fairy Tail._

_Before I joined the project I was Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage of Fairy Tail. I came from a wealthy family; it was okay for a while. But my mom died when I was young, and my father devoted his time to his work, completely ignoring me. So I ran away from home at the age of 16. A year later I was in the town of Hargeon I was found by Natsu Dragneel and his talking, flying blue cat Happy._

_Natsu was a fire dragon slayer, trained by the fire dragon Igneel, making him really strong. _

_After he saved me from someone impersonating him, he took me to the Fairy Tail guild, where I made new friends and thought I found a place to call home. They stuck by me, even when my father sent a rival guild to attack and take me back home. We fought many enemies and grew together._

_But then, a old member of the guild, long thought dead, named Lisanna, returned. We found her in a alternate world named Edolas, where magic wasn't as abundant and tried to steal it from Earth Land by turning them into magic storing crystals known as lacrimas. When all magic was expelled, she returned with us._

_The guild was happy; a long thought dead family member came back to them. Everyone partied hard and long for a week. But after her return, members started to ignore me, pretending I didn't even exist. Only a few members remembered be and stayed by my side, both Levy here and Lisanna, but others would try to keep her from talking to me, trying to tell her I'm a bad influence. This went on for three months._

_And then, it happened._

**_One year ago:_**

**_Flashback _**

**_Lucy's POV _**

_Lucy woke up in her bed from the harsh rays of the sun peeking through her curtains. She got out of her pink bed, stripped out of her pajamas and entered her bathroom. She turned on the hot what and sat down in it to try and relax. Bur she just sat in there, her face blank in thought._

_'__It's been three months since Lisanna's return and I just feel, lonely. I mean I still have her, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Romeo, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Kinana, and Gildharts when he's actually here, but it doesn't fell right. I don't really know what Elfman would do with him being on a yearlong mission for master, but with Mira not paying me any mind, it's hard to tell. Even master is ignoring me. I just don't know what to do,' she thought, bringing her legs up to her chest._

_Once the water started to get cold she finally stepped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the room. She looked at her closed window, felling sad as she remembered when a certain pink haired mage would bust into her apartment. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a white skirt, pale blue and white top, and her almost knee high boots. She then tied her hair into a side pony tail with a dark blue ribbon and put her belt with her whip and keys around her waist. She looked at her pink stamp on her right hand with a sigh._

_'__Is this really my family anymore?'_

_Lucy headed out of her apartment and started to walk next to the canal. 'I don't really feel like going to the guild today. Gray and Juvia are out on a date mission, also Alzack and Bisca, the Thunder God Legion is out seeing Laxus __**(he's still excommunicated)**__, Wendy, Romeo, Kinana, and the exceeds decided to go camping for the week, Lisanna is out shopping in Crocus with Mira, and Cana and Levy are on separate missions, so no one there is really going to talk to me. It can't hurt to swing by, can it?' she thought._

_She continued to walk down the road and soon the towering building of the Fairy Tail guild hall came into view. Lucy came up to the closed door and sighed before pushing it open._

_It was dark inside, which surprised the blonde mage. She walked into the center of the room, trying to see if anyone else was inside. The door suddenly closed and Lucy was left in complete darkness and couldn't see anything._

_"__Hello, anyone there?"_

_Suddenly a spotlight was turned on, focusing on her. Lucy tried to cover her eyes from being blinded by it. She started to hear movement so she looked around the room again. Suddenly more lights came on, showing the rest of the guild members around her, glares and/or evil smirks were on their faces. _

_"__Um, what's going on," she said aloud starting to get scared._

_Master Makarov then appeared on the railing for the second floor, sending a glare down to Lucy._

_"__Lucy Heartfilia," he yelled down. "You are a disgrace to our guild. You're weak and caused many problems for this guild."_

_"__Not to mention a slut." "A whore." "And annoying." Random members yelled out at her. Each word would send a dagger deeper and deeper into her heart. She was distracted by their words that she didn't notice someone walk up behind her. That was until she was kicked to the ground. She got up and turned around, her heart completely breaking when she saw who did it._

_"__You were always a replacement, one I regret taking. I should have never saved you in Hargeon," came from her savor, Natsu._

_"__So from now on, you're no longer a member of Fairy Tail," Makarov announced. Lucy looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't notice that Erza and Gajeel walked up next to Natsu._

_"__Take care of her."_

_Lucy then felt excruciating pain in her sides. She looked down to see a sword through her right side and a jagged steel blade through her left. They were then pulled out, letting blood spill from her sides. She brought her arms down to cover the wounds._

_Lucy then tried to grab her keys but a blur went past and her keys were gone. She looked up to see Jet twirling her key ring on his finger. He then tossed them to Makarov and he put them in a rune bubble._

_The guild then started to attack her, sending spells, weapons, and physical attacks. Her body became riddled with scars, burns, and other wounds. _

_"__Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked, tears falling from her eyes. The attacks stopped. Natsu then walked up to her and pulled her head up by her hair._

_"__Didn't we already tell you why or are you also stupid," he told her._

_"__But you said we're family, that we'd always be there for each other?"_

_"__You're just too naïve, thinking we'd really consider you family." He then grabbed her right hand, setting his hand on fire at the same time. Lucy screamed in pain as more tears fell._

_"__Still crying now aren't you? How about I help with that." Lucy looked up in fear as Erza came over with a jagged black and red blade. She brought it up to Lucy's right eye and started to carve scars around it, causing Lucy's scream to worsen._

_"__How humiliating is this, you can hardly take the pain," Natsu said snickering. "Ready master?"_

_Makarov then walked down to the first floor and up to Lucy. He brought his hand up as it became covered in white and black light._

_"__Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes going wid._

_"__Oh, you'll see," Natsu whispered in her ear, still burning her hand. _

_Makarov pulled his hand back, causing a magic circle to appear on it. "Extract," he said before launching his hand into her chest. Bolts started to launch from her chest. She screamed so loud glasses at the bar started to break. He then pulled his hand out and in his palm was a golden and pink lacrima with a heart and star in the middle of it._

_Lucy dropped her head down, seeing the small wound in her chest. She looked up and her eyes grew wide and more tears formed in her eyes._

_"__Is-is that."_

_"__Yes, that's your magic," Makarov told her._

_"__You can no longer be a mage or even see your precious spirits again," Erza said with a smirk._

_"__No, no. NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy cried._

_The guild just laughed at her pain._

_"__Now, remove her stamp Natsu," Makarov ordered him._

_"__Oh with pleasure," the dragon slayer answered. He brought his other hand up and fire started to raise from it and turn into a fiery red blade. He then brought it down and cut Lucy's arm off right above the elbow. Blood started to fall onto the ground. This time though, she didn't scream or cry, but her eyes became hard at them._

_"__How boring, she didn't even scream," Natsu said in a bored tone._

_"__Now get out and never return, or face the consequences," Makarov ordered her._

_Lucy pulled herself up, holding where her arm once was, sending them all a glare before she limped out of the guild hall, her former friends laughing at her pain._

_Lucy was soon in a nearby forest, kneeling on the ground. She was working on wrapping her wounds, especially on her chest and arm, using the left over tatters of her clothes as the bandages. This left her only in her underpants. She finished her wrappings and just stayed on the ground, even when it started to rain. _

_She just looked at the ground, shivering in the cold. A coat jacket was then put on her back, causing her stop and her eyes to grow wide. She turned around and met a pair of blue tint shades, making her smile a bit and a tear run down her cheek._

_"__Loke," she whispered pulling the jacket closer to her body._

_"__There was no way I was going to leave you, you know," he told her, kneeling down to hug her._

_Lucy used the sleeve to wipe her face off and looked up at the stormy sky._

_"__This is the end of me being a mage I guess," she told him._

_"__Don't worry, we'll figure out something."_

_Lucy shook her head. "No, I just really want to leave this all behind. No more magic, no more guilds, no more Fairy Tail."_

_Loke looked shocked at her words, not knowing what to say._

_"__I'll get strong without magic and nothing like this will happen again," she said, her eyes becoming hard and sharp. "I won't need anyone."_

_Loke looked at her with concern but smiled at her. "We should get you to a hospital first."_

_She looked at him and tried to stand up but fell back down. "Damn it," she cursed._

_"__Don't worry, I'll get you there," Loke said, scooping her up in his arms and starting to walk out of the forest. "But please remember, even though we're no longer contracted to you, we're still here for you."_

_"__Cause we won't leave you no matter what."_

_Lucy sat in a hospital bed; her wounds cleaned up and bandaged up. Loke was in a chair next to her, still worried about her._

_In the hallway, two men in grey and black uniforms were walking down the hall way, one with a pair of glasses over his eyes and the other holding a weird pad in his hands. The men stopped one of the doctors in the hallways. "Excuse me, could you tell us where one Lucy Heartfilia is?" the man with glasses said, a obvious accent in his voice. "Um, room 5-B. And who might you be?" "We're just here to talk to her," he told the doctor, walking past him._

_Back in the room, Lucy had her eyes closed, thinking about what she could do and where she can go. She may have been deep in thought but she could still hear the footsteps of two people walking up to the room. She opened her eyes just as the two men walked in._

_"__Hello there Miss Heartfilia," the man with the pad said to her._

_"__Hello, may I help you?" she asked them, her eyebrow raised._

_"__In a way," the man with the glasses told her, adjusting them on his face. "I'm Director Church of Project Freelancer, a military project for the UNSC."_

_Lucy looked at the man questionably. "I've never heard of this 'UNSC' you speak of."_

_"__And most people here never will. You see, we don't come from Earth Land, but another planet millions of miles away called Earth," the Director explained to her._

_"__Really," Lucy said, a bit skeptical but also intrigued._

_"__We came here to look for new soldiers for our project to help us in our war against the Covenant and the Insurrection. People here are very special in a very unique way, and we want to use that against our enemies," the man with the pad told her while typing on his pad. A file on her then appeared on it._

_"__We've been keeping tabs on you for the last couple weeks, and I believe you'll make a great soldier in our project," the Director said. "You'll be shipped off his planet and trained to be a Freelancer agent. We'll make you strong and give you what you need to achieve it, including a new arm." _

_Lucy looked down, thinking about this offer. The room stayed silent until she looked up at the two of them._

_"__First I want to set some ground rules. One, no one else that is or was a part of Fairy Tail can be requited. Two, I work alone on any mission you send me on. And three, my past gets completely erased."_

_The Director smirked at this. "Fair enough, I agree to these terms, now just choose your codename." He then pulled out his own pad and handed it to her. On it was a list of fifty names, around a dozen or so were already chosen. She looked it over and chose one near the top. _

_"__Okay then, welcome to Project Freelancer agent Arizona."_

_**Flashback end **_

"And so the Director had me shipped off to a military base to train. There I made my robotic arm and was able to make Loke into a AI for me to use. After being there for a month I proved myself capable enough and I started to take small solo missions for the project, mostly assassinations. After doing that for a few months, he then had me come here," Arizona finished explaining to them.

The Freelancers held shocked reactions at what they were just told. Carolina, CT, and South looked like they were going to cry, and kill someone, Georgia and Utah were actually in tears, Wash and Florida looked ready to punch someone, Wyoming was just too shocked he was speakless, North, York, and Maine looked like they were going to murder someone, and Rhode Island was just quiet and looked away.

"So, that's why you don't trust anyone, and would rather be alone," CT finally spoke up.

Arizona just nodded and looked out at the stars, letting just one more tear fall. She was then surprised by three pair of arms hugging her. She smiled as she looked at Carolina, CT, and South.

"Just don't worry about it anymore. You're nothing like what they said," South told her.

"You're strong, going through all that and surviving, it's impressive," Carolina added.

"We just want you to be yourself, and everything will be fine," CT said.

Arizona's smile grew, knowing they mean everything they said. The other Freelancers, though surprised about all this, knew to give them privacy so they left the room quietly. The four stayed in their embrace, a few silent tears falling.

"Thanks, for everything."

**Now you know why Lucy's here, but why is Levy here is now the question**

**So yeah, my plans are York x Wash and North x Levy(Rhode Island)**

**Either the next chapter or the one after that we go on their mission, along with the answer to what I brought up last chapter**


	7. Chapter 7 Before the Storm

7\. Before the Storm

One day later

A few of the Freelancers were hanging out in one of the lounges on the Mother of Invention; York, Wash, and Wyoming were playing cards, Florida and Georgia were shooting pool, Maine was lifting weights, and Rhode Island sat in a chair reading a book; they all were in normal clothes instead of their usual armor.

Rhode Island tuned the other agents, only paying attention to her book. She did notice however when a certain blonde walked in and for once wearing normal clothes as well; a plain yellow t-shirt and black pants, along with a long grey glove on her arm which Rhode Island knew was to hide her scars. Arizona spotted her and walked over to her, taking a seat across from her.

"Good morning," Rhode Island said to her. Arizona simply nodded back at her.

"Now, could you tell me where the rest are?"

Arizona looked at her, her brow raised.

"Don't give me that look, I know how loyal your spirits are to you, they all wouldn't leave you even if you no longer had magic," Rhode Island explained.

Arizona looked around; making sure no one was listening, then leaned in.

"Fine. Along with Loke, my other spirits became a AI, all sharing one slot," she pulled her hair back to show a grey circle implant with a golden star and Z in its center. "After being attacked by Fairy Tail, the Spirit King banished the zodiac spirits from the spirit world for not protecting me from them, while my silver spirits left on their own accord. They came to me in the hospital, thinking they were just going to say once last good bye before they died, but I wouldn't give up on them, not then, not ever, so I figured out how to make them into a single AI and they've been helping me with multiple tasks."

Rhode Island nodded at the information given to her.

"I must ask, what happened to you?" Arizona asked her.

Rhode Island just twisted her hair behind her ear, making her cybernetic eye more visible. "Same thing as you more or less, just with different scars in different places," she simply said.

The two then sat in silence. CT walked past the door way at that time waved at Arizona. Arizona waved back as she walked away.

"You know I'm glad you finally found people you can trust and love again."

Arizona lightly smiled as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Yeah, I'll admit it was unexpected but I'm glad I found them. How about you, anyone interest you?"

"No yet, I trust my team but don't have any interest in any of them that way," she replied, going back to her book.

"Somethings never change," Arizona said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Yes, but sometimes a little change is needed," Rhode Island replied as Arizona left the room and she went back to reading.

Carolina and South were hanging in their room, Carolina looking over a report while South was just looking over a magazine. Last night they had Arizona moved into their room since they had a extra bunk, having the four girls be together at night.

"So who's going on the mission?" South then asked Carolina, looking up from her magazine.

"The Director has me, Arizona, CT, Maine, Wash, and York on one team and North, Florida, Wyoming, Rhode Island and her team on the second team. Though he didn't explain our objection yet," she told her.

"Ugh, there's going to be no one here to hang with while you're gone," South sighed.

"You could talk to Utah or Georgia?" Carolina pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," South said, grabbing another magazine. "What about Texas?"

"I don't know, I guess she's not assigned to this mission."

"Seems weird that she's not going yet Rhode Island and Arizona are and she's been here a bit longer."

"Yeah, I guess." Carolina then got a message on her pad, telling her she has a meeting with the Director. "I'll be right back," she said, getting up and leaving the room. She walked along the halls and stopped in front of one door before knocking on it. A faint 'Come in' could be heard on the other side and she walked in, revealing the room to be the Director's office. It was pretty simple, only having a desk and chair with a bunch of papers around.

"You wanted to see me da-sir," Carolina corrected herself.

"A few questions have come to my attention," he said, leaning onto his desk and looking at her. "Why has Arizona moved into your room?"

"She just wanted to be with us instead of being alone."

He nodded with his eyes. "How has it been with her?"

"She's a good soldier, and has been loyal."

"Has she told you about her past?"

"Yes sir."

He was taken back a bit by that answer but he didn't let her see it. "Has anything, happened between you and Arizona?"

Now Carolina was taken back. "N-no sir, nothing has happened." He of course noticed this.

"Don't forget we have work to be done, we can't have any distractions."

'Yet Texas is here,' Carolina thought.

"Continue to work hard, soon this will be over," he said, giving her a signal she's dismissed.

"Of course," she said, starting to leave the room. "father."

The next day

Carolina, Arizona, CT, Wash, North, Wyoming, York, Florida, Maine, and Rhode Island stood around the holographic table in the debriefing room, waiting for the Director and Counselor to give them their instructions.

"Wonder what's taking him so long," Wyoming said aloud.

"He's probably just making sure our window for the mission is good; wouldn't want to send us down there if it looked like we'd fail," Rhode replied, working on something on her pad.

"I'll get him, we need to start heading out," Carolina said, walking up to where he was.

"So, any idea what we're after," Wash asked.

"Hard to tell, but it's definitely something important. Could be a weapon or even a vehicle of some sort," North suggested.

"We'll find out soon," Arizona said. 'Of course, they'll never be told what it truly is.'

At that time Carolina walked back down with the Director and Counselor, Carolina taking her place back next to Arizona.

"Agents! Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field," the Director told them, nodding to her to begin.

"Okay, here's what we have. As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area," she started as she pushed some buttons and a hologram started to form. "Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location." The hologram formed into a city and in the center stood one taller then the rest. "It's a hundred and ten-story building in the middle of an urban environment."

"What does security look like?" Wyoming asked.

"They have enough troops to fill a hundred and ten story building," Carolina simply replied.

"So, that's a lot of security."

"To be exact, they should have around a hundred men per floor, so I'd say about eleven thousand, give or take any one sick today or special troops being there today," Rhode added.

"Wow, that's not just a lot, that's over kill," York stated.

"We can handle it," Arizona simply put.

"Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it," Carolina continued.

North looked at her confused. "The Sarcophagus?"

"That would be the primary objective agent North," the Counselor told him.

"But since this is a high-level asset, we need to access two key codes to open the Sarcophagus."

"I'm guessing they don't keep them just taped to the side," Wash said aloud. He was then smacked outside the head by Maine.

"We've already acquired one and we just have to find the second one. It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll hit the facility," Carolina told them as the hologram displayed a highway along with cars moving across it, one glowed red and a man's face was shown next to it. "This is the man holding the access codes. We need to acquire targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we miss our window."

"We will not have another chance at this," the Director firmly stated. All of the Freelancers knew what he meant by that.

"We'll be forming two teams. Team A will consist of me, Wash, Arizona, CT, York, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. Team B will be North, Rhode, Wyoming, and Florida, will act as recon along with Rhode's team for Team A, and once we enter the building, you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. North will lead the team."

"What about Texas, will she be joining us?" CT asked.

"That's enough questions, Connecticut," the Director said, clearly angry.

"Of course you wouldn't answer that," Arizona said.

"Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case. Team A? You have more of a challenge. Mainly because the Sarcophagus is an unknown," Carolina brought up.

"How unknown are we talking?" Wash asked, a bit worried.

"Unknown in that we don't know its size, or its weight, or its dimensions. We just know it will have these markings somewhere on the exterior," she replied as she put a red insignia up for them.

"I saw those same markings on the oil platform," North replied.

"Same at other base," CT added.

"Correct. That facility created the primary objective and that base created the two keys for it," the Director explained to them.

"Do we know what's inside it?" Wash asked.

"Yes, we know."

"How do we know what's in it, but not how big it is?" CT asked.

The Director turned to her and just gave her a glare. "Sorry, sir," she spat out.

'I'll tell her sometime when we get back,' Arizona thought.

"We have a job to do, people. Let's do it right and come home safe," Carolina ordered.

"That is all. You are dismissed!"

The Freelancers brought their selves to stand at attention. "Yes sir." The group then walked out of the room and headed for the hanger. As they approached the hanger they saw South in her wheelchair at the entry way, giving a small wave to CT, Arizona, and Carolina.

"We'll join you in a sec," Carolina told the rest. They nodded and left the four to talk.

"Hey, we thought you'd still be in bed," Arizona told her.

"Yeah, but just wanted to see you off before you left," she replied.

"You're worried about us aren't you?" Carolina asked.

"A little bit."

"Don't worry about us, we have these two here plus Maine will be with us," CT pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried."

Arizona smiled under her helmet and patted South's shoulder. "I'll have Rhode make sure North makes it home."

"Thank you, you better get going." The three nodded and started to walk to their pelican.

"Hey." The three turned back to her. "Make sure you all get back."

"Will do."

"Of course."

"Like they'll be able to take us out."

The Freelancers all got onto their pelicans and started to fly towards the planet below.

**Sorry I took so long since I last posted but I have other things I also have to do. **

**But now we're starting to get back into the series, so most of the lines follow the episodes dialog**

**With summer coming up I'll try to put more chapters up, along with a few more stories up, so be patient and ready. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Mission Begins

8\. The Mission Begins

The two Pelicans started their approach of the city, one heading to the building, the other towards the highway.

"Team A, you look clear. Window is open. Start your clocks. On my mark. Mark."

"Sync. Roger that. Team A is moving."

"Copy that Carolina. Good luck Team A."

Before Carolina could say anything, Arizona cut in.

"Thanks. We won't need it."

The Pelicans then went their separate ways, preparing to start their mission.

_Some Time Later_

Carolina, Arizona, CT, Maine, and York had climbed the building and now finally made it to the Vault.

Carolina walked up to the door and looked at the lock. "We're in. York, get up here. How long to crack that lock?"

"Should take about 60 seconds. You can give me 15."

"How about 5," Arizona then told him.

York just shrugged and took a look at the look. "Wow, it's a holographic. That's high-end."

"Can you get through it?"

"Of course I can. You didn't bring me along for my good looks, did you? Whoever designed this is a genius."

However as he was picking it, a alarm and siren sounded off.

"You were saying?" CT said, holding some sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok, I take it back, whoever designed this is an asshole," York said as he frantically worked on the lock. "There."

York backs off as the doors of the Vault open up to the Freelancers.

"Okay, Arizona, Wash, Maine, and I will secure the package. CT and York, take out the alarm system, set some trackers, and prepare an exit for us. Make sure there's no more surprises York."

"Would it count if I say I'm sorry?"

Both Carolina and Arizona sent him a glare.

"Right, guess not."

"Don't worry, we got it," CT said before they started to walk out, while the others walked into the Vault. However, they didn't notice the camera watching them.

The four Freelancers walked into the Vault, a bit surprised with all the different weapons stored inside along with other objects.

"Alright everyone, spread out. What we need is here somewhere. It's probably something small, easy to miss. Take as many scans as possible, there may be other things we can use," Carolina told them as they started their search.

Maine walked past one table and picked up a cannon like weapon with a blade on the other end, growling a little and doing a little pose.

"That's a good look," Wash told him.

Arizona was on the other side of the room, when a long blue rifle caught her eye, alongside two smaller and similar looking guns.

"I think it'd suit you," Carolina said, coming up behind her.

"Okay," Arizona replied, putting the Plasma Repeater on her back, then picking up the Plasma Rifles and handing them to Carolina. "But you're taking these with you."

Carolina studied them, nodding before putting them on her hips.

"Hey, we got a enemy team outside the door, preparing to enter," CT reported over the radio.

"Copy that, let's hope they're not as good at picking locks as York," Carolina replied.

"Boss, I've got good news and bad news," Wash reported in.

Carolina turned to look at him. "Hit me."

"We found the markings we're looking for," he told her as the other Freelancers came over. "The bad news is...They're on that."

The four agents looked at the giant container with the markings they were looking for.

"That?" Arizona and Carolina asked.

"Yeah," Wash replied.

"Great."

"Team A, we got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad. CT already radioed in air support," York then reported over the radio.

"Copy," Carolina replied. "Now, how are we going to get that thing up to the roof?"

Both Wash and Maine shrugged, the later also growled in response.

Arizona looked outside the window at two wires leading down. "York, I saw a window-washer unit on our way into the facility, can you find where it attaches to the building?"

Up on the roof, CT was looking around the top while York had his leg up on the building ledge, not that far from where the washer was attached.

York then looked over at the machine. "I don't know, that's a tough one, 'lemme see what I can do," he said sarcastically. That earned him a hit outside the head by CT. "Don't worry we got it."

Back in the room, Carolina and Arizona were whispering a plan.

"What are you two up to?" Wash then asked them.

"Improvising," Carolina told him, turning back to the males. "Come 'ere Maine."

"Improvising? I hate it when we do that." Arizona then hit him outside the head. "Ow the back of my head."

Carolina started to push the Sarcophagus to the ledge right as the lift came down. It was then placed on the lift as Maine grabbed the cable. During the time, the Insurrectionists were trying to weld open the door.

"Better hurry!"

"Maine, it should work fine. You're the only one heavy enough to counter-balance this thing," Carolina explained to him.

Maine looked over the ledge towards the ground. "Too high."

"Oh, don't be a baby," Arizona said behind him, before kicking him out the window. Carolina then shot the wire holding the lift. Maine fell down the building as the lift flew up it. He then landed at the bottom and the Sarcophagus was launched onto the roof, almost crushing York.

"Package is here."

Back at the bottom, Maine got up and looked back to the top. A bunch of guards then started to surround him. However, he just slowly turned to them and pulled out his latest toy.

"Stop right there or we'll...shoot? We-we're gonna' need bigger hand-cuffs. Is-is that a knife? Rifle? Kn-knifle? Ah!"

"Well that oughta' buy us some time," Carolina reported.

"I almost feel bad for the people down there," Wash pointed out.

Arizona turned to look at him. "Don't."

"What? I said 'almost.'"

The door burst open and the three agents easily shot killed the soldiers, all but one. As the smoke cleared, the large shark faced Insurrectionist from Mercury Base walked in dramatically, his flamethrower ready.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Wash asked his partners. They didn't pay attention to what he said. The two recognized him, getting serious as they remembered what he did to South.

Sharkface sent fire at the three Freelancers, causing them to duck and cover.

"Whoa that's hot!"

The three opened fire on him, but his armor was bullet-proof. Wash tried to throw a grenade at him but Sharkface just fried it with his weapon.

"I've got this," Carolina started to say as she lined up her shot but the weapons started to overheat. "What The-Ah!" the weapons exploded in front of her and sent her flying back.

"Carolina!" Arizona screamed worryingly, turning to her before having to duck back down.

A strange orange rocket looking weapon landed in the middle of the room near Wash. He spotted it and dived for it. Once he got back up, he fired at Sharkface. However, it bounced off the floor and missed him, exploding behind him.

"What the hell? It bounces?! Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all-." Wash started to say before he was knocked to the ground by Carolina, putting him out of the way of the fire coming at him. They then took cover with Arizona behind a table.

"Stay low," Arizona told him. She looked at Carolina and she nodded, apparently having the same thought.

The two started to run across the room, hopping over tables and up walls to avoid fire. They then back flipped off the wall and onto a hanging purple plane like vehicle. Arizona fired at Sharkface, causing him to try and burn them but instead setting the cables on fire. Carolina tossed a grenade into the cockpit. The two jump off as it explodes, knocking the Insurrectionist over and sending more weapons across the room. The two landed on their feet, along with two giant hammers next to them. As Sharkface got up, he turned at them, seeing them each holding a hammer up. They each hurled a hammer at him, Arizona's hitting him first in the face, cracking his helmet, and Carolina's hitting him in the chest. He was then sent flying back and through the next couple of walls.

"That guy was a dick," Wash said as he walked up to them.

"Come on, let's get moving," Carolina ordered, starting to run back down the hall, the other two following her.

"That bit with the purple plane, that was just showing off."

"Yeah yeah Wash," Arizona told him.

As they passed the hole Sharkface made, they didn't notice the slight movement coming from his broken, battered, and burned body.

**So here it is, sorry it took so long but had some other stuff.**

**Like I said, it's going more like the show and the next chapter will (mostly) finish of season 9. (This story will go all the way through the freelancer timeline in season 10 before continuing on)**

**Check out my new crossover for Dangan Ronpa and RWBY Team TKNTM and of course my other Fairy Tail RvB crossover My Angel, My Savior.**

**Later**


End file.
